


Join me?

by YouKnowWhoIAm



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Harry gets drunk, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mention of abuse (chapter 2), Mistakes were made, Multi, OFC gets drunk, Possessive Behavior, if you dont like it dont read it, maybe some fluff, unintended cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKnowWhoIAm/pseuds/YouKnowWhoIAm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth needs to move away from her abusive ex. She meets Harry and he introduces her to the kingsman secret service when new recruits are needed. There, she is reunited with her best friend (and old crush) Eggsy. They flirt, things happen, mistakes are made, Eggsy gets possessive, drama occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to writing fanfiction, so forgive my mistakes.

       The annoying ringing of an alarm is what woke Elizabeth up. Slamming her hand down, she silenced her alarm. As she sat up she groaned and ran her hand through her messy chestnut hair.

"Fuckin 'ell...I just wanna stay home today.." she muttered as she stood up.  Exiting her bedroom, she went straight to the bathroom to shower. She stripped and stopped to look over her appearance. "Wow...I look like shit" she mumbled as she stepped into the shower. Turning on the water, she was met with an arctic blast. She yelped as she quickly turned the handle to a warmer and more suitable temperature. Settling into the warmth of the water, she hummed and grabbed her shampoo. Opening it she breathed in the heavenly scent of strawberries. She poured a good amount in her palm and lathered it into her hair. Sighing, she thought about a recent fight she had. Her now ex had decided to leave a few marks on her to "teach her a lesson". What that son of a bitch doesn't know, is that she stole his credit card. After all, she deserves a shopping spree after all that shit he put her through.

* * *

       Once she had finished her shower, she had finished her morning routine, and left to work. The ding of the shop bell signaled that someone had walked in.  Looking up from the register, she could see a well dressed man sit at a table. She studied him as she handed her customer their change back. What was a man in a suit like that, doing in a café  like this? Fancy suit, properly styled hair, fancy shoes, an umbrella,  heck, the glasses he's wearing are probably designers too. Surely there was a more posh café he could've gone to.  Looking around she could see that her coworkers were busy,  guess she had to go take Mr.Fancy's order. Putting on her best smile she walked over to his table.  

"Good morning, my name is Elizabeth. I'll be your server for today. Is there anything I can help you with?" she said as she looked at him.  

"Actually yes, I'd like two hot chocolates if you could be so kind, dear" he replied with a soft smile. Taking out a pen and writing the order, she tried to hide the slight blush that was creeping up.  No one had called her dear before, it made her heart flutter. Trying to make conversation she smiled a bit.

"Two hot chocolates, huh? You waiting on someone? Perhaps a date?" He lightly laughed glancing out the window before looking at her again.

" I guess you could say that." She looked up from her notepad to see him staring at her

"Alright, is that all for your order?" Seeing him nod, she ripped the order out and put her notepad away "Ok your drinks should be here shortly." He smiled and watched as she walked away.

* * *

       After about fifteen minutes of struggling with the drink machine, she was finally able to walk over to the man in the suit. Putting the drinks down she looked at her feet in embarrassment.

"Apologies for the long wait sir. There was a malfunction with our machine." He smiled kindly.

"Oh its perfectly fine dear, I didn't mind the wait."  Nodding, she noticed that his date hadn't arrived yet. Being the nosy person she was, she brought it up.

" Your date coming soon? Be a shame if someone like you got stood up."  He chuckled and looked at his drink.

" Yes, it would be. I'm sure they'll show." Smiling a bit she looked out the window

"Alrighty then, just signal if you need me." Walking away, she mentally facepalmed. _"Be a shame if someone like you got stood up."_ What was she thinking?!? Why did she have to say it like that?!? Could've been a simple _"Be a shame if you were stood up."_ But _noooo._ She just _**had**_ to say _"someone like you."_ Gosh she felt like such an idiot.

* * *

       Ten minutes later and the shop had been emptied. That is except for the man in the suit, who was still alone. Elizabeth was playing a game on her phone before she noticed the man calling her over. Pocketing her phone, she walked over to his table. The man in the suit was now staring out the window.

" You said to signal if I needed you." he turned to look at her " Would you be so kind as to sit with me, seeing as I've been stood up? " She smiled and nodded as she took a seat.

" Sorry about that." Shaking his head he smiled back at her.

" It's fine. Please enjoy a hot chocolate, it's on me." Mumbling a thanks, she took a sip of the left over drink. "Name's Hart, Harry Hart." He said as he extended his hand.  Taking his hand and shaking it, she hid a small giggle behind her cup. " What?" he asked with a confused smile. She giggled a bit more as she put her drink down.

" Oh its nothing really. You just reminded me of someone." With the quirk of an eyebrow and an amused smile, he leaned back.

" Did I? May I ask who?" Straightening her posture, she leaned against the table.

" The names Bond, James Bond." Losing her composure she burst into a tiny fit of giggles. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

       They sat for almost an hour chatting before Elizabeth had to get back to work. Harry got up and went to the register. Elizabeth looked up and smiled.

" Hello Harry, your total is six quid." He nodded and put his money on the counter

"Keep the change." he said as he sauntered out the shop. Looking at the counter she saw that Harry had left a twenty pound note and a napkin. Confused, she grabbed the napkin and examined it. Her face immediately flushed red when she saw what was on it. The napkin read  " _Feel free to call or message me whenever, dear_ " along with his number. She pocketed the napkin and put the note in the register. Face still red, she looked at the clock and saw it was her break time. She hastily took off her apron and left the shop. She was glad she didn't stay home today.

 

 


	2. Biscuits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comforts Elizabeth and someone makes a surprise appearance

       Two days had already passed and Elizabeth had yet to even contact Harry. Believe it or not, Elizabeth had no way to contact him. Let's clear things up as to why. The very next day after she had met Harry, she decided to go on her little shopping spree. Boy did she have a great time, she got three closets worth of clothing. Her joy didn't last long though when she got home and saw her ex sitting in her living room.  A few beatings later and poor Elizabeth was left unconscious on the floor. Most of her furniture was now broken and her phone was shattered. She was left for dead. Luckily a neighbour happened to notice something was wrong and walked in to find her. A night in the emergency room isn't how she planned to spend her day off. The next day she was able to go back home,  when she got home she couldn't do anything but cry. She cried for hours, she cried all night, she cried herself to sleep. It seemed like that's all she was capable of.

* * *

       Today she woke up, eyes swollen from crying so much. She had a long soak in the bath before she finally decided that she was going to call Harry. After getting dressed she left her house and went to a nearby diner. There she found a payphone, she couldn't help but ask herself Do people even use these anymore? Gosh I can't believe I'm using one, it's been ages since I last have. Pulling out the napkin she dialed his number and held the phone to her ear. The phone rang and rang before a warm yet authoritative voice finally answered.

"This is Harry speaking, who is this?" She weakly smiled.

"H-Harry..it's Elizabeth.." she hoarsely responded. Her throat was still sore from having tubes down it while at the emergency room.

"Elizabeth my dear,  what's the matter? Have you fallen ill?" He questioned, concern clear in his tone.

" Do you think that maybe you can meet up with me?..I can explain better in person..." she quietly replied.

"Yes, of course. Where should I meet you?" He hastily responded.

" There's this diner near the café. It the only one that's around...Can you meet me there?" She said.

"I'll be there in ten." He replied before quickly hanging up and leaving.

* * *

       Elizabeth sat in the diner, looking up every time she heard the sound of the door opening. It only took five minutes before she saw Harry walk in. A single glance at her caused his eyes to widen. She was in horrible condition. Rushing over he gracefully sat across from her.

"Elizabeth, dear, what happened to you? Who did this?" his voice concern laced with anger. Looking down, Elizabeth messed with the straw in her glass of water.

"...It was my fault...I..I stole something and got what I deserved for it...I shouldn't have tak-"

"Nonsense, dear. You would never deserve to get hurt like this." he interrupted. Elizabeth looked at him a bit confused.

"But...I..I stole from-"

"Elizabeth, that doesn't mean you deserve to be battered and bruised. Now, how bout we go somewhere more private to discuss how we can fix this." He responded as he got up from his seat. Elizabeth stayed in her seat looking at the table.

"Wait. What? Hold on" she looked up at him as he stared at her " fix this?" Harry smiled a bit.

"Well yes, that is why you called me is it not? For help?" She blinked and looked at the seat he was once sitting in before looking at him again.

"I..I just wanted someone to talk to. You know, like vent out to. I kinda wanted some comfort I guess."  Harry was a bit shocked,  for once someone wasn't asking for his help. But why does he want to help her so much? He looked at his shoes. What was he to do? Why was he so interested in her? He shook his head before looking at her and smiling.

" Well then let's go back to my place for a cuppa. Nothing says comfort like tea." Elizabeth looked at the table in thought. Slowly, she slid out of her seat and looked at Harry. "Alright then. Let's go" Harry smiled more before offering her his arm. What a gentleman, she couldn't help but blush as she accepted his offer. Together they left the diner.

* * *

       There they sat, drinking tea. Elizabeth had avoided talking about her problems by telling funny stories. Harry had noticed but decided to go along with it.

"A-and then" she giggled " I slipped over the marshmallow and drinks went flying everywhere!" They both busted into a fit of giggles.

"All of that over a straw?!" Harry managed to exclaim over his laughter.

"Yes!" She responded as she laughed harder.  As their laughter died down, Harry noticed they were running out of biscuits.

" Want more biscuits? Seems we're running a bit low." he chuckled. Elizabeth got up.

" I'll get it. Just tell me where." Harry stood up.

"No no, dear I'll-"suddenly a hand on his chest pushed him back into his seat. He looked at Elizabeth.

" I said I'll get it. Don't make me search your cabinets" she stuck her tongue out as she walked into the kitchen.

" First cabinet, left of the sink!" He shouted to her. She opened the cabinet and looked through. _What the hell Harry. They aren't in there. How dare he trick me like-_ Her inner monologue was interrupted by the sound of a male voice coming in the house and walking into the kitchen.

"Oi! Harry! You'll never believe what jus-" the male had stopped when he saw a female face poke her head out from behind a cabinet.

" You're not Harry..." he trailed off as he stared at Elizabeth. She was in complete shock.

"...Eggsy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait...


	3. A Nickname?

“...Eggsy?”

* * *

 _Eggsy?_ Harry stood up _What the hell is he doing here?_ He walked over to the kitchen to see Elizabeth and Eggsy tingly embracing each other. Harry straightened out his suit and cleared his throat as he stood taller. The two looked at him before letting go of each other. Eggsy held Elizabeth by her waist and smiled more.

“Harry! Mate! Look who it is!” Elizabeth giggled as Harry responded.

“Yes, I know. I invited her over. But um...how do you two know each other?”

“Oh yeah, see me and Liz have been friends since we were five” Eggsy beamed as he looked at her, shaking her a bit as she laughed. _Liz..he has a nickname for her.._

“Since you were five..” Harry blinked “How come you never told me about her?”

“Didn't know you knew each other. Besides I haven't seen her in years,” he hugged her once more “ it's so good to see her again!” Harry smiled a bit, but a little flame started inside him. Eggsy was _**way**_ too close to her for comfort. He was jealous. Harry cleared his throat again

“ Why don’t you join us for tea?” He gestured to where Elizabeth and him were earlier.

“Love to. Me and Liz will get the biscuits” Eggsy cheerily said as he pulled Elizabeth to the cabinets with him. _Liz and I..not me and Liz. Ugh..girls really do lower his intelligence._ Harry rolled his eyes and went to the other room. Sitting down, he sipped his tea. _Why am I so jealous?_ He sighed and rubbed his temples. Putting his cup down, he watched as Eggsy and Elizabeth walked into the room laughing. He's gonna have to get used to this.

* * *

        Hours had past and day turned to night. Harry stood up.

“It's getting late.” Eggsy’s and Elizabeth’s conversation came to an end as they looked at Harry. Eggsy checked his watch and got up.

” You're right, I should get going.” He looked at Elizabeth who was gathering dishes “Can I walk you home?” She looked up at him and opened her mouth to respond.

“ She's staying the night here.” Harry answered for her. Both looked at him

“She is?” “I am?” They asked simultaneously. Harry nodded

“Home is too dangerous right now, it's best if she stays here” Eggsy looked at her then back to Harry.

“Sure that's ok Harry? She can come back to my place. It won't be a problem” No. No. Absolutely not. If Harry knew anything, it was that girls didn't **just go** to Eggsy’s place. Oh no, they did much more than that.

“ No, it's fine. She'll be staying here” Eggsy shrugged and looked at Elizabeth.

“Wanna get breakfast tomorrow?” Harry spoke up.

“You've got work tomorrow”

“Crap..forgot bout that. I can take a day-”

“ Tomorrow isn't a day to be taking off”

“Fiiiine” Elizabeth giggled a bit at Eggsy’s exasperated response. Eggsy looked at her and smile “ You, me, dinner tomorrow.” She smiled and nodded. Eggsy winked and said goodnight as he left out the door. Elizabeth looked at Harry.

“Thank you Harry” she quickly hugged him. He froze for a second before awkwardly patting her back. _God dammit Harry she's hugging you stop being so awkward._ She let go and looked around before looking at him “I'm gonna need pajamas.”

* * *

        Harry’s bedroom door opened and there Elizabeth stood. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt that belonged to Harry. His heart instantly started beating faster the second he saw her. His shirt was down to her mid thigh. He kept insisting that she wear a pair of his jogging pants, but she claimed to prefer sleeping that way. His cheeks were lightly dusted pink, he looked away.

“Thanks again Harry” she said as she messed with the sleeves of the shirt.

“Yeah, no problem, dear. Please, let me show you to your room” he turned and walked away. He heard the soft patting of her feet against the floor as she followed. He stopped at the guest room and opened the door, gesturing inside “ Here you are. Enjoy, try not to make a mess of anything.” She giggled as she went into the room.

“Goodnight Harry” she sang out.

“Goodnight dear”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrote this chapter!


End file.
